This Close
by Xazz
Summary: A collection of neck kink drabbles.
1. Altair:Malik

I had another round of 'request for drabbles!' on my blog today. It was for neck kinks/play. Good excuse as any to follow my blog which is myantiquehabibi tumblr com

Starting off with some canon Seal Beach.

* * *

**Altair/Malik**

He turned to half scowl at Malik when he came up and nipped at his ear playfully. They were both playing Minecraft on Altair's bed. Altair liked the creative mode, Malik preferred survival, so that made for an awkward server since they used it the most even though other friends of theirs played on it too. The compromise was Malik putting the TMI mod (and any other mod he wanted) in Altair's .jar, since Altair literally had no idea how to do it, Malik was good with that sort of stuff, Altair was not, and Altair played on peaceful. "Oh don't look at me like that," Malik grinned and nuzzled into his neck, laptop balanced on his knees.

"I'm doing something here," Altair grumbled as he misplaced a sand block and got to watch fall and land on a pig some twenty blocks below him. He frowned at Malik

"Mmmhmmm," Malik said even as he slipped his hand under Altair's shirt, kissing his neck and shoulder.

"Malik, really," he tried to be firm.

"Desmond's sleeping," was his reply and Altair had to repress a shiver as he kissed him behind the ear. Getting a boyfriend was about the best decision he'd ever made, ever.

"Yeah but my mom is home," for once, "I don't-

"Shh," Malik shushed him and then kissed him properly. "We'll be quiet," he promised and then his hand closed Altair's laptop, as well as his own and slid them onto Altair's bed spread. He forgot why he was protesting, he was seventeen and should be all for wanting to make out at a moment's notice with his, admittedly (though careful saying it around Malik as he'd never shut up about it), really fucking hot boyfriend. Malik tugged on his lower lip before moving so that he was straddling Altair's lap, kissing him again and pushing him back till he lay spread out on the sheets.

Altair groaned softly when Malik layered kisses down his jaw to lathe his tongue over and across his throat making his head tip back to give Malik more to work with. He cursed in spanish briefly when Malik attached his mouth to the side of his neck, licking and kissing and biting and distantly he knew it was going to bruise later but he didn't care because _wow_ this felt great. He threaded his fingers through Malik's messy black hair with a content sigh as the other boy pushed up against him, intentions obvious.

He turned his head to the side when Malik went for the other side of his neck-

"Holy shit!" and Altair flailed, kicking and squirming, throwing Malik right off him. Desmond was standing at the edge of the bed with his stuffed pigeon and his blanket.

"What the hell Altair that hur- oh," Malik said seeing Desmond and they both turned an interesting red color.

"Desmond, what are you doing?" Altair asked, trying to not sound totally mortified his brother had been standing there for an unknown amount of time watching his brother and boyfriend make out. Thank god they hadn't gotten past first base or Altair would have committed seppuku right then and there. "Why aren't you in bed?" it was almost ten he should have been out like a light.

"I can't sleep. I wanna sleep with you," and he held out one hand, since the other was currently holding his stuffed bird and blanket.

"Why don't you go sleep with mom?" she'd fucking _love_ it too. Desmond didn't like her very much, not yet at least. He didn't know why there was a strange lady in their house all the time. She would grow on him though, and then she'd leave again. Desmond shook his head. No, of course not. Altair sighed and picked him up off the floor, "All right," he sighed and gave Malik a look. He looked a little annoyed but so was Altair, but it was clear Malik didn't hold it against Altair for being the world's biggest push over with his baby brother. He lay Desmond down on his pillows. "You go to sleep," he said gently as the boy squirmed under the covers, holding the pigeon up to his chin. He nodded. Altair smiled and kissed his forehead.

When he turned back around Malik had gone back to playing Minecraft. Altair picked up his own laptop and there was a rapid burst of type before 'WashingmachineGhost: as much as i love your brother omg his timing sucks balls' appeared on screen.

Halcon: sorry

WashingmachineGhost: would be worse at my place

WashingmachineGhost: my dad might walk in on us

Halcon: please don't say that

Halcon: your dad scares me

WashingmachineGhost: same

Halcon: now help me with this damn build?

WashingmachineGhost: do I get a kiss?

Altair scowled at him and then leaned over and kissing his cheek. Malik grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and claimed his mouth. Altair shoved him away and sent him a pointed look, pointing at his brother who was lying there still, looking asleep. Malik just grinned.

WashingmachineGhost: so what do you want me to do?


	2. Derek:Stiles

**Derek/Stiles**

Stiles was soft, like a marshmallow-

Derek then had to revaluate his life because he just_compared_ someone to a _marshmallow_, these kids were seriously changing his thought process if he was coming up with stuff like that to describe them.

But he wouldn't say he was exactly wrong…

It wasn't like he was soft, well parts of him were soft, but Stiles played lacrosse and he knew under his skin and clothes and the layer of baby fat he would probably never really get rid of, he was strong. That was sort of marshmallowy… he guessed. He really needed to stop with that analogy, it was awful and weird and reminded him of Ghostbusters.

Okay enough with the marshmallows he was seriously thinking more about marshmallows now then he ever had in his life and it was ridiculous. He didn't even know why he was explaining this to himself, he knew Stiles wasn't a marshmallow. Getting back to the original train of thought.

Stiles was soft- definitively not like a marshmallow- but not soft all over, he had hard spots too, like the top of his knee and the curve of his bicep, and the toned muscle of his thigh and calf and the flat plane of his stomach that was just slightly squishy when he pressed his hand into it but was still hard muscle under it. Derek liked the soft parts of Stiles better though, like his flanks and the swell of his ass and his neck.

Fuck Derek _really _liked Stiles' neck. It was soft and pale- not like a marshmallow in any way- and sometimes saw Derek's teeth prints on them. Never his werewolf teeth, he was careful about that, but just human teeth. Stiles always complained about the hickey as an after effect. Funny, he didn't usually hear the younger boy complaining when he was getting one. In fact it was one of the few times Stiles _shut up_ for more then a minute at a time. That, more then anything, was what Derek enjoyed the most about pushing him up against a wall or into the seat of his jeep and layering his soft neck with bites and kisses (that was a lie, but you'd never get Derek to admit it. Not out loud at any rate.) and turn Stiles into little more then a groaning, whimpering mess.

Sometimes he traced the younger boy's adam's apple with his tongue and that always made him go limp against whatever he was pushed against. Derek always enjoyed that, and the flustered and annoyed look when he finally stopped, sitting or standing where he'd been previously like nothing had happened.

Till next time at least.


	3. Shaun:Malik

**Shaun/Malik**

Shaun's eyes snapped open and he stared into the dark ceiling of his room.

What the great flying fuck had that been! He'd just… what the bloody hell?

He stared at the ceiling, searching for something that wasn't there and he was pretty sure he was going crazy. He should _not_ have just had… had a fucking _sex dream_involving Malik al-Sayf! He'd been doing some research yeah, looking over Desmond's old files and work inside the Animus at Abstergo including memories the Templars had found irrelevant and just skipped over but for a guy like him found interesting as it showed daily life of twelfth century Near East, and there was only so much information about that. So yeah he'd looked it over while not helping Desmond with his current screw up or whatever the fuck he was doing inside the Animus 2.0.

But still. Really? Malik? Fuck there was something very clearly wrong with him. He rubbed his eyes with a groan. It had seemed pretty real at the time too, which was just uncomfortable because he was hard and his hand looked pretty uninviting after _that_. But then didn't they always? Stupid over active imagination.

He recited the Declaration of Independence, as it was long, dry, and even for him really boring until his hard on went away and then tried to go back to sleep. As he did he swore he could feel the phantom touch of of lips on the curve of his neck and a firm press of a thigh between his legs and OKAY THAT WAS ENOUGH! Shaun grabbed his pillow and stuffed it over his head. Fuck this was _not_happening to him. He refused.

He ended up glaring at his glasses and alarm clock on the night stand until Becca was knocking on his door telling him to wake up. He'd never been so happy to hear her voice _ever._


	4. Desmond:Salai

Whatever, Sharks and Lionfish AU instead of my go to Clipped for these babies. Takes place post end of the story (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

* * *

**Desmond/Salai**

He knew Leonardo was just in the other room. He could_hear _him, moving about, working. It was a distracting thought. He was much more interested in the pale man who was doing his best not to be pushing around. It should be noted that he was failing though. "Damnit," Salai hissed though without malice when he ran his teeth along his jaw before pulling back his thick mane of red hair and pressing his face into the curve of his neck.

He licked the pale man's neck and let his sharp shark-like teeth nip at his pale flesh getting a rush of pleasure at seeing feint red lines rise to the surface. The pale man didn't have many scars, and only one big one. The one over his heart and then a few on his legs that were from where they normally traced the numerous bandings on his tail. Any other mark was made by him, and always faded. He liked being the one who would give his mate marks.

The pale man whined when he drew his teeth across skin again, a bit harder and he slumped against the counter, any actual intention of finishing what he was doing gone for the moment. He rolled his head to the side and back, exposing his open throat and neck in invitation. He knew his eyes were dilated and damn Leonardo for his protectiveness right now as he wanted to drag the pale man to his pond and twist their minds together until neither of them could tell who they were.

"Ow," the pale man twisted and looked at him, frowning.

"_Sorry_," his land voice rasped and he eased up a little on his hips where his fingers had been digging into skin. His mate had such thin skin sometimes, he sometimes forgot to be as gentle as he should be. He kissed his neck in further apology and slid one hand up his shirt and across his chest. The pale man groaned and cursed, head practically against one shoulder as his hand found the mark over his heart and pressed his hand into it. His fingers fit flush against the scar that wrapped around his pec like a grabbing hand.

"Shit," and then suddenly he was being shoved back, startled so much he accidentally bit down and ended up tearing off skin from the pale man's neck and shoulder. They stared at each other a moment and then he was yanking his hair over the new wound and the kitchen door opened. "What is it Leo?" his mate asked the human, he just leaned against the counter, doing his best to look bored.

Leonardo eyed them both a moment, "Nothing," he said, nodded to himself and then left again.

"You're going to get us in trouble," the pale man told him with a huff.

"_I think I should be allowed to see you if I want, without him getting like this_," he growled back and pushed aside the pale man's hair, some strands now stuck together with his own blood. He frowned at the wound before pressing his mouth to it. The pale man gave a sharp intake of breath and shuttered under him. He dragged his tongue across the wound, which when bloody looked bigger then it was, but after he swiped his tongue over it a few times he realized was rather small. Good, he would have been upset if he'd actually really hurt his mate.

"You should not enjoy doing that this much," the pale man sighed and shifted against him, hand resting on the small of his back.

He pulled his mouth off the wound, one now half healed, "_It's just blood_," was all he said, "_And I like your neck intact_," he smirked and then went back to finishing helping heal the wound over. The pale man grunted and let him finish. Once he was satisfied the wound was closed and wouldn't scar he let his mouth and tongue travel along the rest of his neck and throat, making his mate's breath flutter in his lungs and fingers press into the fabric of his shirt on his back.

Suddenly, the door opened again, the pale man started and he just slowly turned around to see Leonardo standing at the doorway. "Uh—" the pale man said, trying to come up with some sort of actual, good, excuse to his caretaker. He just settled for narrowing his eyes at the human.

"Desmond," Leonardo said, sounding extremely calm and kind as always, though he knew the human was angry. He still hadn't really forgiven him. The pale man obviously had but humans were stupid and held on to grudges. "I think it's time for you to leave."

He stared at the human, and then looked back at his mate, "_Go,_" the pale man sighed, "_I'll see you tomorrow_."

"_Of course you will_," and he pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before stepping away from him and sliding past Leonardo who was still giving him this dark look. The human really had to get over the whole thing. This was starting to get annoying.


	5. Federico:Kadar

From the AFP AU. That story was originally ganna have a Federioc/Kadar sub pairing, I never got around to it and then Kadar somehow became not interested in Federico. Maybe this is why?…

* * *

**Federico/Kadar**

There was one thing Auditores knew how to do. They could throw a party like it was going out of style. For that Kadar _loved_ Ezio and his brother and fuck the entire Auditore clan. Giovanni and Maria were awesome and their kids weren't half bad, Claudia especially was really hot and he was looking forward to summer when he could get an excuse to come use the pool at the mansion and see her laying around in her white bikini on the patio chairs. Thank god Ezio wasn't a mind reader or he'd probably have ripped Kadar in two for that.

It was his brother's birthday, he was twenty-seven? Right? Fuck he didn't know, he was drunk and the music was loud and there was this really hot someone grinding up against him. Yeah, Auditore parties were fucking _great_and he wished he got one like this. But Malik was Ezio's friend and while Kadar knew all the Auditores he wasn't close friends with them because other then Claudia they were all younger or older then him, and Claudia thought he was 'cute' and 'sweet' and didn't that just emasculate like no other.

The someone who was grinding against him, from the back, reached down and grabbed his ass. It was a man's hand too. Oh. Okay. Thankfully Kadar was not one of those guys who freaked out about that sort of stuff. He was bi, though usually did prefer girls. He wasn't above fucking some cute guy though, or getting fucked for that matter. His brother said he was more like Ezio then he knew, one of those 'fucks anything with a nice setoff legs', only Ezio was strait, Kadar really would fuck anything with a pulse. You tended to get your life put into perspective after waking up from a coma and think to yourself 'I am way too lucky to be that picky.'

He pushed back against them and they slid their hands around to his hips, body swaying and moving to the music. He had to figure 1, they were drunk, and 2, he knew them, because that was the only reason he could rationalized getting his neck nuzzled affectionately. He grinned to himself as they kissed along his neck and a few fingers dragged against skin, over his hip bone as they briefly got under his t-shirt.

Then it went from okay to creepy in about half a second when they palmed him through his pants. That was so _not_okay. He grabbed their wrist and twisted it and himself so he was facing them and their wrist was bent at an angle that was probably a bit painful.

"Federico?" he asked over the music, staring. Federico was drunk, probably about as drunk as Kadar. But he still had that lazy, drunken, smile. He threw Federico's hand away. "What the hell?"

"Sorry," he said in that easy tone of his, unable to be ruffled and made it hard to be mad at. Kadar frowned at him and was suspicious when Federico tugged him back to him. "I would like to keep dancing with you though," he said.

Kadar eyed him. He really shouldn't be this cranky on his brother's birthday, not to mention it _was_ Federico. Even he knew he got a little handsy when drunk, but didn't usually mean anything by it. Fuck hadn't been the first time he'd been groped by the drunk Italian in his life, he usually didn't mind because it made Malik so angry he would glare at Federico like he wished he'd just burst into flames. "Okay," he nodded, "Hands above the waist though," he added.

Federico smiled, "Whatever you say Kadar," he said.


	6. Kylar:Logan

Probably not as K/L as I could have gone but it was getting long in the tooth.

* * *

**Kylar/Logan**

Kylar, in his own, personal, perfectly humble, opinion, was probably the best sort of friend anyone could ask for. He didn't leer at your sisters. He didn't ask you for money. He didn't steal your women. He didn't share your secrets. He even supported you when you got into a stupid fight, and if you happened to lose that stupid fight he was there to pick you up off the ground if you couldn't do it yourself.

Very rarely did Kylar have to pick Logan up off the ground because very rarely did Logan actually end up in the dirt. But this time, he had to, because Logan had bit off a bit more then he could chew. Logan sometimes got it into his head that just because rabbits were poorer then him, or didn't have the standing he did, that they would cower away. If anything a rabbit would stand up to him and if he misstepped they'd come back. _With friends_.

Logan almost always meant well. Sure he could be a bit pig headed and self righteous times, but he was a noble, it was sort of expected. However he should have known better then to go into the Warrens. He'd found out by one of Momma K's snitches that a big blonde brute was in the Warrens, giving out coppers. And then he'd crossed a roads-man saying he needed money if the 'blondie' had wanted to continue down the street. Kylar hadn't been able to fly out of the window fast enough, even with Momma K calling after him.

He'd found Logan, down, half his face a big purple bruise and a group of bashers standing around him. He'd proceeded to kick their asses and sent them away, tails between their legs, and Logan's purse intact. Relatively at any rate. That had been a time he wished he was Gifted (like every other moment of his life he wished he was Gifted if only to stop getting dirty looks from Master Blint when he thought Kylar wasn't looking) because Logan was heavy and Kylar was only so strong. Thankfully Logan had only been stunned and he let Kylar help him up and there was blood pouring down one brow. He'd shuffled a still stunned and disorientated Logan into the closest safe house Master Blint had and prayed to every god he knew that his master didn't decide to use this one if he had need of one. He'd get beat to shit for having _Logan_ in here.

"What the hell were you doing?" he demanded of Logan as he shoved him into a chair and went to get a poultice to stem the bleeding on his face. Logan didn't answer, he was still collecting himself from the _beating_ he'd just received from the bashers. He found the poultice and pressed it against his face. "You're one lucky bastard Logan," he informed his friend, "An idiot, but a bastard."

"How'd you find me?" Logan asked.

Oh. Right. How did he find Logan? Well telling him the truth was out because telling his straight and narrow friend he'd been having lessons with a member of the Sa'kage and that a snitch had let fly about him and then he'd bounded over rooftops searching for him. Yeah, couldn't use that. "Lord Drake sent me to get you," he said.

"He did? How did he know?"

"Because Lord Drake knows a great deal of things, now hold still you lout," he groused and checked the wound. It wasn't bad, it'd heal on its own and he'd have a faint scar from it and tell all the ladies about his daring about.

"Is it bad?" Logan asked.

"No, you'll live. Where else hurts?"

"Uhg, _everywhere_," Logan groaned.

Kylar's mouth became tight, "Take off your shirt," he ordered and after hesitating Logan did take off his shirt. He was dressed down the most he'd ever seen Logan in just a simple tunic and pants. Though both were made of very good material, still he looked more like a merchant's son then a nobleman. Good thing too or one of the Sa'kage would have scooped him right up and demanded ransom. Or maybe not a ransom, just had a wetboy slit his throat and toss him upstream for the guards to find. The thought made his hands shake a little. If that had happened there would be nothing to stop him from taking that deader, and no spell could stop him, since he wasn't a real wetboy. When Logan pulled off his shirt Kylar winced in sympathy, his entire chest was black and blue with big nasty bruises. "Shit," he cursed and Logan looked down and said the same. "Wait… right here, don't move," he ordered and took five steps and then looked back at Logan. "I mean it, do not move, at all." Because gods knew Logan could trigger a trap or if he moved out of the main room would discover the poison room, or the one where the weapons were kept. Kylar _did not_ want to explain that.

He went into what amounted to an apothecary in the back of the hideout and picked out half a dozen pouches by sight and threw them into a mortar, grinding it all into a powder and then added a thickening agent. He grabbed another pouch and started a kettle, the safe kettle with the red stripe on the spout. Not the one with the blue stripe because the blue stripe they boiled toxins in. Once the paste was complete he went back into the main room, which was a mockery of a 'main room' and was perhaps ten feet square. His bedroom back at the Drake's was bigger then two of the three room hideout.

"What are you-" and then Logan hissed when Kylar applied the paste to his bruises. "Kylar, what are you doing?"

"Quiet," was all he said, using the tone Master Blint used when he didn't want questions, stupid or otherwise. Logan stayed quiet and by the time he'd finished applying the numbing and healing paste the kettle was whistling. He went back into the other room and poured a cup of ootai and then added some of the contents of the last pouch he'd pulled out and then added sugar, because Logan drank his ootai with sugar; the heathen. When he reappeared in the main room Logan was tentatively touching his chest.

"What did you do?" he asked in wonder.

"Drink this," Kylar ordered holding out the cup of ootai.

"What is it?"

"Ootai and willow bark, to help with the pain," lie, "now drink it," he ordered. Logan took it and tasted it. The sugar and ootai masked the sleeping agent because he did not want to deal with a conscience Logan here anymore then he had to. Finding it satisfyingly sweet he blew across the top and Kylar took the mortar back into the other room and quickly scrubbed it clean and put all the pouches back _exactly_ as he'd found them and the red stripped kettle too. Once he was satisfied everything was back in such a way that (he hoped) Master Blint wouldn't notice he went back out to Logan who'd finished his ootai.

"Now really, what did you do?" Logan asked and gave Kylar the cup when he held his hand out for it.

"Nothing," Kylar said.

"Come now, you didn't just appropriate this cream from nowhere," Logan said, sounding very rational. He hated when Logan was rational, it made it harder to lie. Not guilty, just harder.

"What were you doing here?" best to just deflect really.

Logan sighed, seeing he wouldn't get anywhere. "I don't know, I just decided to come here. I wanted to see the Warrens. I've never been there."

"As you shouldn't," Kylar said sternly.

"Are we still there?"

"No."

Logan blinked slowly, "I don't remember the walk being that long."

"You went unconscious for a bit. Do you know how _heavy_you are? You have got to stop doing whatever it is that makes you so big and heavy Logan," Kylar said in a tease.

Logan chuckled and was now blinking more. The sleeping draft was fast acting and on someone not as big as Logan he would be unconscious by now. But Logan _was_ big, and it took longer. "I feel strange," he said.

"Really?" Kylar asked and stepped over to him lightly. "Strange how?"

"Light headed, tired."

"You could have a concussion."

"No. I've had one of those," and that surprised a total population of no one, "this doesn't feel like that. What did you give me again?"

"Ootai and willow bark," he shrugged. "Lady Drake makes it for some of the maids when they get back or foot aches," that at least wasn't a lie, though it was mostly just willow bark, and not so much ootai. Logan blinked sluggishly and Kylar blanched when he struggled to his feet. "Logan. Logan," he put his hands on his friend's big chest, "You need to sit down." Logan shook his head like a water-logged dog, only slower. Then he sagged forward and oh shit! Kylar braced himself and caught Logan so he didn't strait collapse. Well, this was wonderful. "Logan?" he demanded, he swore to god if Logan had fallen asleep_like this_ he was going to humiliate him in a deep and personal way.

"Yeah?" oh good, he wasn't.

"Take a step back, you need to sit," and thankfully Logan did do as told and sat heavily in the chair, dragging Kylar so he was basically in in Logan's lap. "Logan?" why wasn't Logan asleep yet? How was he still _functioning?_ The dose he gave him was enough to knock a full grown man out in less then five minutes. But Logan was big, and always reacted slow to drugs, no matter what they were. So was this like that? Shit he should have remembered this. Forgetting something like this on a mission could have ended up with him dead.

"You smell nice," Logan said, face against Kylar's neck, arms around his waist. It he was actually able to he would have stared at Logan. What? "You're my best friend Kylar," he said nuzzling into his neck and Kylar was officially weirded out.

"Yeah, that's nice Logan, now will you please let me go?" he was in a really awkward position and it wasn't very comfortable.

"I don't wanna. God you right. Where I want you," Logan's voice was long and dreamy, and then he fell asleep, face buried in Kylar's neck, holding him in place.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Kylar groaned and actually slapped his hand across his face.

* * *

And that's all she wrote!


End file.
